Lyric
"My Shadow will destroy anything I tell him to! Light, Darkness, They are all the same in my eyes, Organic evil that NEEDS to be changed!" Character *title = Lyric the Sandira *Romaji = リリック・ザ・サンティラ *Lit = Ririkku za Santira *first game= Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Non-Canon), Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (Non-Canon) *games = Shadow the Hedgehog 3: Sonic Boom *media = *realcreator = Steven Frost *artist = Eloy A. Rosario *voiceactor = Patrick Seitz (Rise of Lyric, Shattered Crystal), Eloy A. Rosario (Shadow the Hedgehog 3) *japanactor = Jūrōta Kosugi *nickname = *Race = Sandira/Snake *Fur color = NA *skin color = Green *gender = Male *eye color = Green *attire = *height = 10' *weight = Unknown *birthplace = Unknown *family = Shadow the Hedgehog (Servant, formerly), Every other family member are unknown. *Date of Birth = Unknown *age = 5,000+ *alignment = Neutral-Evil *ability type = Ice, Electric Lyric is the main antagonist and final boss of both the non-canon Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. He is the last of a benevolent race called the Ancients, but went mad with power and turned on his peers to create a world of twisted metal and robots using the power of his people's crystals. Before he could carry out his nefarious deeds, however, he was imprisoned. Centuries later, Lyric was freed and resumed his plans, but was defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog and his crew. He makes his Canonical appearance in the Remake of the two: Shadow the Hedgehog 3, as both a supporting Major Character, and antagonist in the Hero ending. Appearances *''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' - Main Antagonist (Non-Canon) *''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' - Main Antagonist (Non-Canon) *''Shadow the Hedgehog 3: Sonic Boom'' - Major Character, Antagonist (Hero Ending), Party Member (Villain Ending) Concept and Creation Lyric is supposed to be an extreme embodiment of everything the Sonic franchise has come to stand for surrounding its central conflict of nature versus technology, with Lyric representing the love of technology. According to Bob Rafei, the CEO of Big Red Button Entertainment, the concept of the main villain involved many creatures, including an owl and mechanized owl, until he decided that "the snake design really fit" and was compelling for Big Red Button Entertainment. Lyric parallels the role of the snake in the Biblical Garden of Eden, and it was then decided to make the villain of the Sonic Boom continuity a snake; it represented dark sides and evil things, the opposite of Sonic's can-do heroic attitude. After the release of Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice, Lyric's profile on the official Sonic Boom site was deleted, as Fire & Ice represents the first canonical entry to the Boom series, retconning everything before it. He would not make a Return to the series until Rise of Lyric's Remake. Appearance Lyric is a giant and monstrous snake-like creature with dark green scales, a light green jaw and a pointy snout with two prominent nostrils. He also has several sharp teeth, unlike real snakes, and eyes with dark green (round) irises and light green sclera. Lyric wears a sophisticated reddish-brown body armor on the upper section of his body which provides him with a torso. It is spherical in shape with three ring segments on the lower section, a glass sphere around Lyric's head with a silver frame that connects on his back by three thinner frames, two round antennas on his back, a blue button on the chest, and a pair of arms with ball joints and three-fingered hands. He also has a grey rattle-like object on the tip of his tail that resembles his hands. In Shadow the Hedgehog 3, Lyric's past is explained in full detail on the Villain ending, showing him in his youth. He lacked any of his Machinery, and used to rely on Magic to compensate for his lack of hands. His Armor's interior reveals multiple life support systems, supporting his claims of needing his armor in order to live. In both the Hero and Villain Paths (Either through the help of M.A.I.A. or Shadow respectively), Lyric succeeds in replacing his "weak organic body" with a completely robotic one. In this Body, he somewhat resembles Chinese Dragon, albeit with elements of an Owl. He also has the ability to fuse with any Machine he so desires, and fuses with his Sentenal army to fight against Shadow in the Hero Ending. In the Villain ending, He instead stays in his mechanical body to fight as Shadow's Partner against Zodiarchangel. History ''Shadow the Hedgehog 3: Sonic Boom'' A demon who meets Nanashi in the underworld. He informs Nanashi that he is currently in Yomotsu-Hirasaka, and states that he has died, and that his friend, Asahi, would soon follow him. Dagda claims that Nanashi has accomplished nothing in his short life, but that together the two of them could change that. Dagda says that he will revive Nanashi, if he agrees to work with him. Nanashi agrees, and Dagda revives him, leaving behind green markings on his left hand, and Nanashi's eyes turn green. Dagda states that he is now his personal Godslayer, and will commit " " as his puppet, though he later says that Nanashi doesn't necessarily have to be obedient to him, except if the player makes certain choices during the game Dagda will seize control of Nanashi's body, saying that Nanashi is nothing more than his puppet, and force a certain choice upon him, regardless of the player's wishes. After resurrecting the young cadet, Dagda enters his smartphone to observe him during his battle against Adramelech, repairing the smartphone to allow him to summon and recruit demons to his aid. Through out the course of Nanashi's journey, the player learns that Dagda's ultimate goal is to kill all Gods and Demons, believing that divine power had corrupted them, and he would be no exception. To that end, he needed a pawn, that being Nanashi, who could destroy them, as a Godslayer has the power to kill all godly beings, unlike other entities who can only seal one another away. In the Peace Route, after Nanashi states that he will destroy the Cosmic Egg, Dagda chooses to take back the life he granted to Nanashi, telling him he can regret his decision after being on the brink of death once again. For the first few turns, Nanashi's life will drain away, and his demons won't listen to his commands. Danu, however, saves Nanashi by creating a new Dagda, in order to sustain Nanashi's life. Dagda spites the new version, seeing him as a weakling dependent on others for everything and that is not how he wants to live as an individual. Dagda is defeated, admitting he knew that Nanashi would more likely choose this path and that he still ultimately got what he wanted through his defeated. He proclaims he is not truly dying, and disappears in the same light that gave birth to new Dagda. The new Dagda reveals he shares the old one's cynical and misanthropic nature, but is not so focused on his own goals he is not willing to accept compromise or his mother's advice. In the Anarchy Ending, Dagda succeeds in his plans, as Nanashi has slain YHVH at long last, albeit at the lives of his friends, and many others. Regardless, he is capable of replacing YHVH, though he passes this ideal to Nanashi, who is human, thus he can always remember the consequences of being corrupted and becoming arrogant. He later disappears after the creation of the New World Nanashi establishes, becoming one with the universe and the Axiom just as he always wanted. Stats